


Исчезающий вид

by whisky_soda



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: В Триштатье становится всё меньше злодеев. Не стоит ли за этим коварный заговор?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Espionage на ФБ-2016  
> 04.08.2016  
> Беты: Mycroft Arthur Holmes, Charles Darkholme
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: авторские хэдканоны, аллюзии-отсылки  
> О.Б.К.А. — Организация Без Крутой Аббревиатуры  
> Л.Ю.Б.О.В.Н.И.Ч.К.И. — Лига Юродивых Борцов, Одержимых Властью Над Интеллектом Человека Коварными Изобретениями  
> *В тексте процитирована песня Everybody (Backstreet Boys).  
> **Цитата из к/ф “Властелин колец: Братство кольца”

Над Дэнвиллем взошла луна. Большая, яркая, покрытая кратерами, она освещала двор, как настольная лампа. Перри поправил шляпу, чтобы не слепило глаза, и продолжил выкручивать винтики из очередного творения братьев. На этот раз Финес построил для Ферба зубную машину, которая не делает больно, показывает фокусы, дарит воздушные шарики по числу вылеченных зубов и пахнет словно мамин яблочный пирог. Еще у машины можно было заказать лекцию о мышьяке, историю зубоврачевания и даже фильм ужасов про дантистов-цирюльников из Средневековья. Она делала моментальные снимки здоровых зубов специально для мам. И на целый четверг в больницах Триштатья воцарились тишина, мир и покой. Дантисты устроили сбор и скайп-конференцию, объявив этот день Днем пустого стоматологического кресла. Кто-то, сорвав объявление с забора, тихонечко скрылся из вида и объявился в черных очках, сером плаще и шляпе в очереди к чудо-машине. И все шло своим чередом, но в пятницу с деловой встречи с конкурентами по выставке должна была вернуться мама. Она гордо сообщила об этом сразу после рассказа о невероятной победе в пейнтбольном сражении. И поэтому Перри осторожно выкручивал винтики. Он сделал чертежи установки, подумав, что, быть может, через несколько лет Финес захочет вернуться к своей идее и получить патент. Он, быть может, вспомнит о гигантской соковыжималке, которую они с Фербом построили в понедельник, или о самых высоких в мире ходулях, на которых они семимильными шагами обошли вокруг земли во вторник, или об акуле, которую они приручили в среду. Соковыжималку Перри сдал шефу, он сказал, что на Гавайях как раз такой не хватало. Ходули осчастливили строителей небоскреба. Акулу же Перри завербовал и отпустил в океан. А сейчас он разбирал чудо-машину. Перри стер лапой пот со лба и осторожно положил лист обшивки на траву. Дул легкий теплый ветерок, светила луна. Уже восемь дней, три часа и семь минут доктор Хайнц Фуфелшмертц сидел в тюрьме.

***

— Мы заслужили это, агент Пи, — майор Монограмм счастливо вздохнул и закинул руку за голову. Он валялся в шезлонге, попивая коктейль. Объектив то и дело загораживало опахало. За три дня майор загорел и словно помолодел, по-мальчишески довольно улыбаясь.

Перри заурчал, заерзал на слишком жестком стуле и почесал лапой клюв, давя зевоту. На чудо-машину ушла целая ночь. И он бы проспал весь день, видя сны о преобразователе металла в брокколи. Но вызов шефа заставил подскочить и ринуться к бункеру по самому короткому пути, как обещала инструкция, — через раковину, канализацию, рассаду роз и единственную яблоню во дворе у соседа.

— После ареста доктора Фуфелшмертца преступный мир затаился, — майор вытащил из шорт телефон и сделал селфи с подмигиванием. Перри тут же пришло сообщение об обновлении инстаграма шефа. — Все до сих пор в шоке, что их могут арестовать не за злодейскую деятельность, а за неуплату налогов, — майор хохотнул, — или за переход в неположенном месте, или за громкую музыку поздно вечером. А еще, — шеф торжественно поднял палец вверх, — за неуплату алиментов. Знаете, агент Пи… — майор нахмурился и огляделся. — О! Карл, спасибо! — он откашлялся, встряхивая от песка поданную за кадром папку. — По статистике семьдесят процентов злодеев не одиноки. Из них около сорока пяти процентов имеет постоянную семью, у остальных же есть бывшие мужья, жены, растущие год за годом дети. И ведь растут они гораздо медленней, чем счет на оплату за их обучение или обычные карманные расходы… — майор покачал головой.

Перри заурчал. Это были новые перспективы. За несколько последних дней популярность бухгалтеров и юристов возросла в несколько раз — семьдесят три процента. Мэр в своем срочном выступлении, прервавшем долгожданную трансляцию открытия оперного сезона, отметил небывалый рост занятости в их городке, открытия заново старых добрых профессий и существование курсов по переквалификации. В тот вечер популярность мэра упала на десять целых и три сотых процента, местный совет «И в шестьдесят не поздно стать герлскаутом» выписал ноту протеста, а кое-кто выбросил свой телевизор, после чего исполнил ночную серенаду под окнами мэрии: «Мы выбираем оперу!».

— За лизание лягушек, или же за вскрытие консервных банок стрельбой, или за запах чеснока изо рта… — вдохновенно продолжал перечислять шеф, — за рыбалку верхом на верблюде, — почесав подбородок, он задумался. — Агент Пи, я бы рекомендовал вам отдых. Вы можете взять как раз весь ваш неотгулянный отпуск за…

Перри заурчал.

— Да, агент Пи, — майор покачал головой, — но это во благо мира. Вы же первый из отпуска прибежите в ответ на очередное изобретение Фуфелшмертца. Так что, — он хлопнул себя по колену, — считайте это своим законным отдыхом. Наслаждайтесь, а то выглядите как…

Перри отключил связь, ловя в белом шуме шорох последней фразы «как утконос». Он сполз со стула, медленно подошел к зеркалу и взглянул в отражение. Отражение посмотрело на него красными прожилками белков, синяками под глазами и поникшим клювом. Возможно, какой-нибудь ученый, попадись Перри ему на глаза, сделал бы научную карьеру, открыв, что утконосы намного ближе к человеческому виду, чем все они привыкли считать.

Часы замигали, улавливая активность братьев. Минутная стрелка дернулась, показывая десятую степень оригинальности идеи. Братья вновь что-то задумали. Хронометр показывал: мамы не будет до вечера, вероятность вмешательства Кэндис — девяносто целых и девять десятых процента. Один процент вероятности уходил на возможность свидания с Джереми.

Хайнц Фуфелшмертц сидел в тюрьме девять дней, десять часов и сорок семь минут.

***

Большая фиолетовая «Ф» отделилась от здания и повисла на тросах в воздухе. У огромных букв «Фуфелшмертц Пакость Инкорпорейтед», словно муравьи, облепив вывеску, копошились рабочие. Перри прищурился, наблюдая за медленно поворачивающимся башенным краном. Буква «Ф» неспешно плыла по воздуху.

— Конечно же, ипотека, кредиты для малого бизнеса — рискованное предприятие, — раздался важный голос. Перри юркнул за ближайшую груду строительного оборудования, стянул шляпу и притворился обычным утконосом. — Но таково наше дело. К тому же наш замечательный мэр ввел целую программу страхования подобных сделок. И я как представитель одного из самых крупных банков могу смело заверить: этот случай или какой-нибудь другой не заставит нас свернуть помощь малому бизнесу или ученым. Мы гордимся тем, что поддерживаем инновации и молодежь со всеми их безумными идеями.

Каблуки ковбойских сапог оказались под самым носом Перри. Мистер Рантье, больше похожий на ходячий мешок денег, облаченный в одежду среднестатистического техасца, замер. Раздались щелчки фотовспышек.

— Хлоя Салливан, «Стар Сити Реджистер». И все же, мистер Рантье, вы не можете отрицать, что арест доктора Фуфелшмертца вскрыл ряд важных проблем в банковской системе.

— Не собираюсь, душечка, — ласково пропел банкир, — просто все дело в том, что, как я говорил ранее, мэр предоставил нам прекрасные условия страховки. Да, доктор Фуфелшмертц, живущий, как показало расследование, на алименты своей бывшей жены, не платил налоги. Он вкладывал деньги в идеи и ипотеку, — мистер Рантье развел руками. — Можно ли винить гениального ученого в том, что он оказался несколько не подкован в законах реального мира? Думаю, вы все знаете ответ на этот вопрос. Ох уж эти ученые.

— То есть вы не рассматриваете тот факт, что доктор Фуфелшмертц оказался злодеем?

— А доказательства, моя дорогая? Как же презумпция невиновности? Череда его заявлений в патентное ведомство? Ученый же. Где доказательства его вреда? Да, вы, дорогие мои, откопали давний случай порчи кинотеатра под открытым небом. Так кто из ученых, молодых, зеленых ученых, не творил бед? О да, он хотел изобрести штуку, которая мгновенно одевает человека в платье. Разве наши дамы не были бы этому рады? Это ведь так удобно, щелчок и вуаля, готовое платье. Он пытался решить проблему очередей. Оригинально пытался, но разве это не было во имя блага? Мы нашли чертежи машины, которая превращает металл в брокколи. Разве не оригинально? Представьте себе, как бы это изобретение повлияло на перерабатывающую промышленность. Он изобрел переводчик с языка китов, луч невидимости и прочее, всего и не упомнишь, — мистер Рантье вновь развел руками. — Но у вас, вероятно, есть полный список. И вот в чем вопрос: что из этого было изобретено на самом деле, а что осталось плодом фантазии? Так что, моя дорогая Хлоя Салливан из «Стар Сити Реджистер», я могу сказать одно: никто не застрахован, — он упер кулаки в бока и выпрямился. Раздались щелчки фотовспышек.

— Мистер Рантье, Торч Блейн «Морнинг Геральд», — в разговор вклинился глубокий женский голос. — Сейчас у нас на руках громкое дело о неуплате налогов доктором Фуфелшмертцем, аресте за вождение в пьяном виде сеньора Струменто и обвинение в сокрытии доходов от незарегистрированной частной деятельности профессора Гаджета. У всех у них были кредиты или ипотека в вашем банке. Всех их подозревают в злодейской деятельности. Не видите ли вы тут совпадений?

— Я могу сказать лишь то, что мало в какое утро меня окружало столько красоты, мисс Блейн, — банкир потер руки. — Но, увы, ваши читатели не получат кричащих заголовков и громких разоблачений. Ответ прост: наш банк лучший, у него идеальные условия поддержки малого бизнеса и технических инноваций. Именно поэтому наш банк лидирует по числу заключенных сделок с учеными. Как я уже говорил, никто не застрахован от череды некоторых недоразумений.

— И все же ваш банк не спешит объявлять об усилениях мер безопасности или изменении системы кредитования, — настойчиво продолжала Торч Блейн.

— Не стоит горячиться, душенька. Три случая замораживания счетов с вероятным банкротством не означают крах системы Триштатья. Зачем же мы будем пугать наших сегодняшних и потенциальных клиентов. К тому же условия договоров предусматривают — и думаю, вы все уже в курсе этого, — перепродажу имущества, взятого в кредит. Так, к примеру, это прекрасное здание, — он махнул рукой в сторону небоскреба, с которого уже сняли вторую букву, — обрело своего нового хозяина, не просто взявшего на себя все обязательства, но и погасившего долги доктора Фуфелшмертца. И как только будет вынесен окончательный приговор, станет понятна судьба остального имущества: вернется ли оно к доктору, будет ли выкуплено новым владельцем или будет выставлено на благотворительный аукцион, как это случилось с оборудованием профессора Гаджета, которому по приговору суда следует провести 5 лет в тюрьме.

Перри задумчиво проследил за очередным взмахом руки мистера Рантье. Он вспоминал картотеку О.Б.К.А. и последние сводки по учету злодеев в Триштатье. Сеньор Струменто, переехавший в Триштатье год назад, был закреплен за агентом Лак Ки, на которого в последние годы свалилась удача. Первый его подопечный ушел на пенсию, решив завязать со злом и научиться вязать. Второй уже буквально на следующий год отправился в кругосветное путешествие, влюбился и совсем потерял голову, забыв про коварные планы внедрить в образовательную программу Триштатья зловедение. За ним теперь присматривал местный спящий агент, ушедший на пенсию. Четвертый и несостоявшийся пятый злодей подрались за право быть самым злодейским злодеем в мире. Но в конкурсе на Мистера Зло они проиграли и, разочаровавшись, влюбились в друг друга, завели себе маленький садик и покончили с прошлым, собирая местные награды за выращивание роз. И вот настала очередь сеньора Струменто, которого итальянское отделение О.Б.К.А., вздохнув от облегчения, вручило им с сопроводительным письмом и пожеланием удачи. Теперь он оказался в тюрьме, а Лак Ки — в заслуженном отпуске.

Профессор Гаджет, тихий и скромный старичок, делящий свое время между преподаванием литературы в школе, разведением пчел и злодейскими планами на якобы изобретенный эликсир бессмертия. В узких кругах мистер Гаджет смело заявлял, что никто из ныне живущих ему, прожившему не одно столетие, не указ. И, следовательно, он требует, чтобы любимая пекарня открывалась на часик пораньше. Иногда — после пары стаканчиков виски — он вновь и вновь сознавался, что он самый настоящий вампир. Ему не особо верили, но документы и рентгеновский снимок челюсти подвергли тщательному анализу. И да, и нет — такие пришли результаты. И за профессором Гаджетом закрепили агента Фра, удобно устроившегося прямо у него дома. Это был метод Фра — не прятаться, изредка (или не очень) наведываясь в гости, а просто всегда быть рядом. Когда профессора арестовали, Фра очень расстроился. Он выпил, закусил валерьяной и проорал под мартовской луной, что ни о чем таком и не знал, что он привык, что пора бы уже на пенсию, пусть его отдадут какой-нибудь безвредной старушке. Перри вздохнул: из них троих, потерявших своих подопечных, Фра было хуже всего. Он слишком привык.

Мистер Рантье продолжал разливаться о перспективах, новых рабочих местах. Он был очень рад, что среди молодежи после этой череды недоразумений всколыхнулся интерес к настоящим серьезным профессиям. После чего перевел разговор на тему о новых кредитах, и об ином зле не упоминал.

Перри задумчиво проводил взглядом третью букву с фасада. Он размышлял, мог ли Хайнц Фуфелшмертц не платить налоги — по забывчивости или из вредности? Перри вздохнул так, как вздыхают утконосы, вытащил шляпу и слился с серыми стенами здания. Майор Монограмм из доброты душевной прислал ему приглашение на Гавайи. И Перри вежливо отбил морзянкой, что обязательно об этом подумает.

***

Перри едва успел заскочить в лифт, захлопнув двери перед мистером Рантье со свитой из журналистов. Конечно же, он мог пропустить их вперед, он мог бы забраться по внешней стене здания с помощью специальных присосок. Но нужно было добраться до лаборатории первым. Перри поежился и зевнул. Отражение в искаженном зеркале, установленном в лифте, скорчило гримасу в ответ. Только доктор Фуфелшмертц мог быть в этих владениях главным красавчиком, пусть даже в кривом отражении. Неожиданно динамик ожил: он что-то прохрипел, откашлялся и снова затих. Стрелка медленно ползла от этажа к этажу, музыка набирала обороты.

— Everybody, yeah…* — выплюнул динамик голосом Фуфелшмертца. — Rock your body, yeah…

Перри замер и с ужасом посмотрел вверх. Песня набирала обороты, Хайнц Фуфелшмертц задорно достигал новых высот фальши. Указательная стрелка дернулась и оказалась на отметке пятого этажа. Перри стащил свою шляпу. Как назло, он оставил и беруши, и поглотитель звуковых волн дома.

— Am I original? Yeah. Am I the only one? Yeah. Am I sexual? Yeah. Am I every thing you need? — продолжал выводить Фуфелшмертц, который на данный момент уже девять дней, двенадцать часов и восемь с половиной минут сидел в тюрьме.

Стрелка замерла между седьмым и восьмым этажом. Она затряслась и — Перри усиленно вглядывался в эту красную полоску — после щелчка остановилась. Лифт тряхнуло, погас свет и песня замолкла, проглотив очередное воззвание. Перри вздохнул с облегчением. Он стянул шляпу и обмахнулся. На мгновение он вспомнил просторы Австралии, родную нору, небольшую речушку на плато Тасмании. Он плавал ночами, спал днем, ворошил ил, а потом наткнулся на банду, которая хранила нелегальные ядерные отходы… Перри хмыкнул, вытаскивая супер-отвертку: с лифтом разобраться было куда легче, чем с песней.

— Перри Утконос! — вновь ожил динамик. Перри скептически посмотрел на него. — Мы знали, что ты придешь, — продолжил механический голос. — Мы знали и оставили запись специально для тебя. Ее активировали твои отпечатки лап.

Перри недоверчиво покосился на кнопки этажей, перевел взгляд на свои лапы в перчатках и на мгновение пожалел, что у него нет бровей, которые можно поднять в знак недоверия. Поэтому он молча щелкнул по полю шляпы и припрятал супер-отвертку.

— Если ты слушаешь это, значит, ситуация критическая. Никому нельзя верить. — Голос на секунду осекся. — Нет, мне верить можно. Слово бойскаута. Так вот. Верить никому другому нельзя. Мир изменился. Я чувствую это в воде, чувствую в земле, ощущаю в воздухе**. Злодеев становится все меньше и меньше. С каждым годом все больше и больше из нас отказываются от своего истинного пути. Мы как исчезающий вид уже давно претендуем на место в Красной Книге. Даже подали заявку. Кхм, — голос скрипуче откашлялся, на какое-то мгновение теряясь в помехах. — По телевидению кто-то запустил рекламу счастливой жизни с домиком и белым палисадником, — возмущенно продолжил голос. — У нас есть все основания считать, что там есть двадцать пятый кадр с гипнотическим внушением. А в любимом всеми нами телесериале «На темной стороне», — у голоса на мгновение перехватило дыхание, послышался звук льющейся жидкости, — в пятьсот семидесятой серии главный злодей покинул свой пост и предпочел спокойную безвредную жизнь! А ведь сценарист был почетным членом Л.Ю.Б.О.В.Н.И.Ч.К.О.В. Он нес свет истины. В первых пятисот шестидесяти девяти сериях. Мы, оставшиеся злодеи, дружно оплакивали потерянный идеал, который мог послужить образцом для подрастающего поколения, — голос грустно вздохнул, высморкался. — И это малая часть. Ну, кроме того, — добавил он сухо, — сериал снимался на наши профсоюзные деньги. Так вот, — тон голоса на мгновение стал деловым. — Подними, Перри Утконос, секретную злодейскую статистику О.Б.К.А. И я вижу, как ты сейчас отрицательно качаешь головой, словно не веришь, что она есть. — Перри пожал плечами. Эта статистика выходила каждый месяц в вестнике «На страже». Она была напечатана мелким шрифтом и отмечена звездочкой: «Редакция не несет ответственности за достоверность информации вследствие ее секретности». А следом сразу шли анекдоты с гороскопом. — С каждым годом нас становится все меньше и меньше. С каждым годом становится все больше и больше безработных агентов. Ты знаешь, Перри Утконос, что с ними происходит? Интересовался судьбой своих собратьев? — внезапно голос замолк.

Лифт дернулся, заскрежетал. Резко включился свет, и из динамиков вновь донеслось:

— Everybody, yeah…

***

На осмотр рабочей башни Фуфелшмертца у Перри было не так много времени: Рантье мог заявиться сюда, чтобы покрасоваться на фоне странного оборудования. Перри осторожно выскользнул из лифта. Перепрыгнув через капкан, он под градом стрел прополз под полу, увернулся от летящих ножей, подпрыгнул и повис на люстре над провалившейся плиткой. Под весом Перри абажур плавно опустился вниз — как раз к тому моменту, как механизмы решили, что он попался, и перестали работать. Перри вздохнул, поправил слегка съехавшую шляпу. Он вставил флэшку в головной компьютер и распахнул ближайший шкаф, из щелей которого высовывались листы бумаги. Кипа документов в секунду погребла под собой Перри. Он чихнул и с тоской огляделся, рассматривая списки покупок, чертежи каких-то устройств, попытки расписать ручку, каракули и какие-то странные рисунки. Где-то здесь, подумал Перри, могли быть налоговые декларации или еще что-нибудь. Он огляделся, заметил огромный ксерокс, который Фуфелшмертц использовал то для копирования живых существ, то как стол или сцену, на которую можно было забраться, чтобы сказать речь. Однажды Фуфелшмертц как-то заметил, что давно хотел переделать его в домашний солярий, но патентное ведомство постоянно просит столько копий, что мечта навсегда останется мечтой. Перри хмыкнул. Он оглядел разлетевшиеся листы, мысленно засучил рукава и достал из шляпы особый сканер.

Перри размышлял над сказанным ему в лифте. Он вспоминал разные статистики, мелочи в поведении других агентов. Лак Ки менял злодеев, как кожу в период линьки, и не принимал все близко к своему блуждающему сердцу. Фра не скрывал горя и тоски по уютной корзинке с вечерним блюдцем молока. Перри помнил, что за последнее время изменилось поведение еще троих агентов: один ушел в спячку вне плана, второй сменил стиль одежды, а третий — семью, что было равносильно переводу к другому злодею. До этого еще были случаи. Злодеи садились в тюрьму за свои преступления, уходили на пенсию, исчезали с радаров и умирали. Агенты уходили на покой, уезжали в другие отделения или получали новых злодеев. Злодеев же было достаточно: от потенциально опасного школьника, выставляющего в День науки в родной альма матер работающий макет Звезды Смерти, до старушки, отравляющей чужую рассаду и вырывающей схемы вышивок из журналов.

Перри отсканировал одну половину документов и перешел к следующей. Он подумал о мистере Рантье, о его выгоде в этом деле. За последние три банкротства главный городской казначей ничего не потерял: дом Фуфелшмертца обрел нового хозяина, оборудование профессора Гаджета, проданное местной обсерватории, полностью покрыло его долги. С имуществом сеньора Струменто история была такой же. Перри попытался припомнить, покидал ли кто-нибудь еще из злодеев свой пост с окончательным банкротством. Или они, как утверждал голос из лифта, уходили на покой тихо и незаметно. Раздался мелодичный звон подъехавшего лифта. Перри юркнул за ксерокс.

— … Конечно же, вы можете написать об этом новому владельцу здания, — послышался голос Рантье. Он тяжело дышал, будто бы пробежал по лестнице. — Чертов лифт, — выругался он, останавливаясь в проходе. — Ну и бардак, хотя чего еще ожидать от ученых.

— Хм, — раздался стук каблуков. Перри осторожно выглянул: с Рантье в лабораторию поднялась только его личная ассистентка.

— Мистеру… — она щелкнула портфелем, выуживая документы, — Дак-бил-лу, — прочитала она по слогам, — придется навести здесь хорошую уборку. Вы намереваетесь оставить оборудование ему?

— Он перекупил это здание с возможностью первым претендовать на все остальное имущество. Считай, оно у него в кармане, — мистер Рантье кивнул, — пусть наслаждается. А пока, — он тяжело подошел к трансформатору Тесла, — сфотографируй меня на память. Хорошая была сделка.

***

Встроенный в часы трекер показывал: веселье у братьев в самом разгаре — на десять из десяти, Кэндис вовлечена в игру, вероятность вечернего свидания с Джереми повысилась до трех процентов, и не стоит опасаться раннего прихода мамы. Для миссис и мистера Флинн-Флэтчер Перри добыл пригласительные билеты на очередной финальный концерт группы их молодости.

Перри взял очередной стаканчик кофе из автомата в бункере и вернулся за рабочий стол, окруженный стопками ежемесячного вестника «На страже». Достал из стеклянной защитной коробки первый выпуск. Лист со статистикой в нем был предельно кратким — перечень погибших злодеев и небольшая сводка по пропавшим с радаров. В основном речь шла не о привычных злодеях сегодняшнего дня. Перри почесал клюв и сделал глоток кофе. Тут были национальные секреты, предательства в масштабах государства и разное вооружение. На третьей странице — список почетных наград для агентов. Перри вновь посмотрел на титульный лист — это было время работы майора Фрэнсиса Монограмма, чья фотография украшала список лучших агентов, это было время работы людей. Под усиленный писк — Карл считал, что неправильно, когда компьютер работает тихо и придал, по его словам, немного олдскульности — основного компьютера аналитического отдела, который обрабатывал информацию с флэшки и «шляпы», Перри уже было отложил номер, но замер. На последней странице красовалась небольшая заметка. «Сумасшедший ученый» — гласил заголовок. Перри хмыкнул, вчитываясь в скупые сведения о ненормальном генетике, вздумавшем вырастить злую армию растений для защиты страны. Перри хмыкнул: повеяло чем-то знакомым, привычным, — и принялся за следующий номер.

Он выпил еще четыре стаканчика кофе, пока не закончил просмотр журналов, и намотал восемь кругов по периметру комнаты, пока компьютер не выдал результат анализа. А после минуту сидел и подпирал лапой клюв. Прогноз говорил об одном: если тенденция сохранится, лет через двадцать, а может быть, тридцать у них не останется злодейских злодеев. Будут преступники — работа полиции. Но их, агентство О.Б.К.А., ждет отпуск, медаль в конуру и обычная жизнь. Перри представил себе, каково им всем будет. Лак Ки умчится в кругосветное путешествие, Фра станет любимцем местного клуба «Я прыгнула с парашютом в семьдесят» или «Ночные библиотекари». Майор посвятит себя семье. И у прочих агентов найдется, чем заняться. Агент Си как-то сказал, что хочет свить гнездо, агент По — отправиться в плавание. А он, Перри Утконос, останется с Финесом и Фербом. Лет через двадцать — тридцать.

Перри пошел за очередным стаканчиком кофе, на ходу включая новости: маячок на маленьком телевизоре замигал, передавая, что случилось что-то важное, и включилась запись.

— Вы уверены, что хотите еще кофе, агент Пи? — с участием спросил автомат, тут же запуская бегущую строку о вреде злоупотребления кофе и предложением включить медицинский сканер. Перри нажал кнопку «Да», вбил нечитабельный проверочный код, и автомат заурчал, вновь перемалывая зерна.

Телевизор, замигав белым экраном, ожил и переключился на канал новостей.

— … Буквально двадцать минут назад стало известно о разоблачении банды фальшивомонетчиков, прикрывающихся деятельностью художественного кружка, — взволновано сообщала звезда местных новостей. Ее не успели ни причесать, ни накрасить, поэтому она вела репортаж в домашнем халате и тапочках. На заднем плане полицейские усаживали в машины перемазанных в краске людей.

— Ложь! — вопил один из задержанных, потрясая неотобранной кисточкой. — Ложь! Подделка денег — прошлый век! Мы за искусство! За шарм в преступлениях! За чистое зло! Мы за перепутанные кнопки лифта в небоскребе!

Перри от удивления замер, вглядываясь в брыкающегося и вырывающего мужчину в больших и круглых очках. Он узнал его голос — это был голос из лифта. Забыв про кофе, Перри приблизился к экрану. Вот в одну из машин занесли завернутую в холст обнаженную даму. Определенно это была Леди Лютик, славившаяся злодействами в области моды. Следом за ней чинно, гордо и молча прошел мистер Прокрастинатор, талантливый и зловредный гипнотизер, на чьи представления в цирке ходить категорически запрещалось. Джо Липучку, грозившемуся уничтожить все в мире гамбургеры, волоком тащили впятером. Это были Л.Ю.Б.О.В.Н.И.Ч.К.И. И Перри было потянулся к коммуникатору, чтобы связаться с агентом Ка, Си и По, но замер. Он вновь посмотрел на анализ исчезновения злодеев, на долю вероятности появления новых и вывел на главный экран дополнительные параметры — параметры ускорения процесса. Дело было не в том, что кто-то уходит на пенсию, влюбляется или решает обрести обычную жизнь. Голос из лифта был прав: злодеев уничтожают.

***

— Подделка денег — прошлый век, пусть даже это и искусство. Но нужно двигаться в ногу со временем… — ворчал себе под нос доставленный под стражу мистер, Перри вчитался в имя в досье, Орешек. Он нервно сжимал и разжимал небольшие аккуратные пальцы с ровно подстриженными ногтями и часто вздыхал.

— И все же у следствия, — сказал Перри голосом Кэри Гранта, — есть весомые основания считать, что вы решили испробовать этот старинный метод обмана, — и аккуратно поправил манжеты, складывая фальшивые руки на стол.

Перри кашлянул, проверяя настройки отражателя и звукового воспроизводителя, которые помогали создавать иллюзию, что он ожившее воплощение Кэри Гранта. Другую иллюзию создавало поддельное удостоверение адвоката, убедительность и актерский талант.

— Это заговор, — прошептал мистер Орешек. — Просто кто-то хочет уничтожить всех злодеев. 

— Заговор? — едва заметно усмехаясь, Кэри Грант в легком недоверии изогнул бровь.

— Кто-то хочет избавиться от злодеев, — настойчиво продолжил мистер Орешек. — Сначала их сманивали обещанием, что обычная жизнь будет во много раз интересней злодейства. Показывали красивые домики с садиками. Расписывали социальное страхование и прелесть чистой, незапятнанной совести. Иногда, — он быстро облизнул губы, — их заставляли терять головы и влюбляться. Я думаю, это был гипноз.

— Мистер Орешек, кажется, вы сгущаете краски, — широко улыбнулся Кэри Грант. — Вы описываете реальную жизнь. С каждым такое может случиться.

— И никто не замечал, как злодеев становилось все меньше и меньше, — настойчиво прошипел мистер Орешек. — Но это все шло так медленно, так непредсказуемо. Наверное, за каждым злодеем на пути его ухода в мирную жизнь нужно было следить. Он ведь мог сбиться с пути. И поэтому процесс подтолкнули. Поэтому я и здесь. Все мы поэтому здесь, — он печально вздохнул и поднял взгляд. — Как думаете, — задумчиво начал мистер Орешек, — как быстро и этот процесс покажется медленным?

***

— Да, агент Пи, — покачал головой майор Монограмм, на секунду ослабляя внимание от управления парусом, — я рассчитывал, что вы позвоните мне с сообщением, что вылетаете на Гавайи, — он хмыкнул, потер подбородок и задумчиво посмотрел куда-то вверх.

Перри кивнул, сделал глоток кофе и сделал вид, что не у него за спиной дымится кофейный автомат. На этот раз тот наотрез отказался выдавать еще одну порцию, заблокировался и едва не запустил программу самоуничтожения. И Перри его разобрал.

— Как бы сказали во времена молодости, кажется, у нас завелся санитар, — майор откашлялся. — Карл разослал агентам сообщения с желтым сигналом тревоги. Пусть присматривают за своими подопечными. Заодно он проверит, насколько обоснованы обвинения против Фуфелшмертца, Гаджета, то-то Фра обрадуется, и Струменто, — майор внимательно осмотрел комнату связи: притащенный аналитический компьютер, вытащенные из архивов все вестники тайных агентов, разобранный кофейный автомат и полное одноразовыми стаканчиками мусорное ведро. — Вы в порядке, агент Пи? — с сомнением спросил майор.

Перри утвердительно заурчал, слыша недосказанное «а то выглядите как утконос...». 

— Исчезнут все злодеи, надо же, — хмыкнул майор и потер подбородок, — звучит как фантастика. Впрочем, когда я был юн — почти так же, как вы — нереальным бы звучал едва ли не каждый проект доктора Фуфелшмертца. Но не нужно сбрасывать со счетов то, агент Пи, что компьютеры могут ошибаться, — он погрозил пальцев в объектив. — Мое самое первое дело... — Фрэнсис Монограмм с улыбкой вздохнул, уходя в ностальгию.

Перри покосился на экран, отправил в мусорное ведро очередной пустой стаканчик и вновь взглянул на статистику. Компьютер говорил: Аль Капоне — яркий пример ареста преступника за неуплату налогов. Но он был преступником. А первым официально зарегистрированным злодеем стал некий мистер Джордж Смит. Далее следовала ссылка на то, что кто-то поставил сноску: «сразу после Дарта Вейдера, Ганнибала Лектера и Нормана Бейтса, Большой белой акулы, а так же...». Анализ показывал: злодеи после этого появлялись и исчезали, служить секретным агентом было престижно — так что и тут был особый круговорот. Но вот в последнее время… За десять лет злодеев стало намного меньше, чем их появлялось, пенсионный возраст агентов снизился, а количество переводов в отделы не полевой работы вырос в несколько раз. На одного злодея теперь приходилось по два агента как минимум.

— И потом оказалось, этот тип, любитель растений, — гений компьютерного дела. Он хорошенько подпортил базы данных. Вот так внезапно, получив легкое задание для новичка, я оказался лучшим агентом. Не то что бы это было неожиданностью. Это, конечно же, было предсказуемо. Но быстрее, чем я рассчитывал...

Трекер в часах говорил: до возвращения мамы и папы осталось четыре часа. Перри вновь проследил данные по злодеям: ушел на пенсию, погиб, погиб, погиб, перешел на сторону добра, сел в тюрьму, помещен в психиатрическую лечебницу, переехал, убит, пенсия, пенсия, отошел от дел, сменил род деятельности. Перри вбил в базу поисковика «Джордж Смит» и получил свыше десяти тысяч результатов. Он добавил: «Джордж Смит, злодей» — нашлась нерабочая ссылка на статью в «На страже». Перри с сомнением огляделся и, разворошив сброшенные на пол номера, вытащил из стопки первый выпуск. «Сумасшедший ученый» — гласил заголовок. «Отошел от дел. Категория: спящий злодей» — мигало красным в отчете. «Участие в конкурсе Мистер Злодей: двадцать пять раз. Выигрыш: ни одного» — стояло в строке достижения.

— Был еще в этом тот плюс, что невольно он подсказал нам идею о создании О.Б.К.А. Он страдал аллергией на домашних животных как класс. Собаки, птицы, крысы, змеи — никого не переносил. Кажется, это было психологическое. А его дом был увит не только плющом и цветочками, но и камерами, и мы все никак не могли попасть к нему внутрь. Он вынюхивал любую заползшую живность. А что уж он делал с агентами-людьми — никто и не знает: ни один агент не вернулся с задания проникнуть в убежище мистера Цветочки, как его прозвали у нас. Но потом, когда мы все отошли от празднования победы, мы подумали: агенты-животные. Не просто носители камер, жучков, проводов, а полноценные члены братства разведки. Это было первым шагом для создания О.Б.К.А. Первым шагом к признанию, что мы не там ищем собратьев по разуму. И нас в ту пору называли теми еще сумасшедшими, — майор хохотнул. — Некоторые до сих пор называют и саму О.Б.К.А. тем еще Цирком.

Перри задумчиво вернулся к креслу за переговорным столом, скинул бумаги, мельком заглянув в отчеты по документам Фуфелшмертца — никаких данных по налогам, и сел, внимательно вглядываясь в шефа. Тот осекся:

— Да, агент Пи? Ах, как его звали? — он хлопнул в ладоши. — Это было самое обычное имя для злодея, которое я только встречал. Его звали Джордж Смит.

Перри выразительно повел клювом, что в переводе на жесты Кэри Гранта было равносильно ироничной улыбке.

***

Окрашивая скалы и воду в теплый оранжевый, над заливом Пханг Нга занимался рассвет. Перри подправил слегка съехавшую от быстрой езды шляпу и сбавил скорость, проверяя отражатели. Вряд ли за эти годы мистер Джордж Смит потерял хватку. И Перри включил режим «Пеликан». 

Остров Ко Тапу, как и обещал навигатор, был, словно гвоздь, вбит в воду. На нем белел аккуратный маленький домик с белым заборчиком, небольшим садом и стеклянным лифтом к подножью. Сканеры показывали слабые очертания огромной подводной лодки, каким-то чудом спрятанной в заливе. Залетевший в эти края покружился над домом и аккуратно опустился на заднем дворе. 

Перри осторожно прокрался сквозь увитый лианами сад. Жужжали насекомые, шумела вода, шуршали листья. Перри отчетливо слышал стук своего сердца. Он вколол себе инъекцию безразчлинатора, который стащил у Фуфелшмертца. Тот мечтал о дне, когда люди прекратят обращать столько внимания на котиков, сов, славных щеночков и прочих милых животных, потеряют радость от жизни. А звери совсем озвереют без ужина. «И да начнется война!» — хохотал Фуфелшмертц. А все дело было в том, что Хайнц так хотел в детстве щеночка, а потом хотя бы рыбок. Но врач твердо сказал: «Аллергия». Перри, конечно же, снес лабораторию по производству этой фантазии, но формулу захватил. Чувствовал — пригодится.

В доме была тишина, тихо работали вентиляторы, перегоняя туда-сюда теплый и влажный воздух. Приветливо распахнутая дверь неслышно въехала в пазы, закрывая дорогу назад. Перри осторожно вытащил сканер из шляпы — никаких признаков человека. И если бы Перри мог, он бы нахмурился. Внезапно окна захлопнулись, и дневной свет сменился на красный. 

Перри вытащил пистолет с транквилизатором и осмотрелся. Сканер по-прежнему не показывал никаких живых существ. Раздался механический смех. Он отпрыгивал от стен, словно раскатывался в пустом помещении, спотыкался. На секунду Перри оглушил ультразвук. Он зажмурился и вставил беруши, вытащенные из агентурной аптечки первой помощи. Свет погас, выстроив коридор из неоновых кривых рам, которых до этого не было в комнате. Перри вновь осмотрелся: с потолка опускались пустые картинные рамы. Пол задрожал, меняя конструкцию. И Перри, споткнувшись, полетел прямо к проходу, с размаху ударившись о стекло. Он сжал клюв, поднялся на четвереньки и только сжал пистолет, прикрепленный к поясу сверхпрочной, почти невидимой струной.

Смех зазвучал снова. Прикрыв глаза, Перри подполз к краю стекла, присматриваясь, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, улавливая электрические поля. Вот в гостиной наэлектризован ковер и что-то висит в шкафу, постиранное без ополаскивателя. Внезапно освещение изменилось, и перед Перри появилась светлая рамка, в которой стоял сам Джордж Смит. Перри вскинул лапу и выстрелил. Иголка с транквилизатором со щелчком ударилась о стекло. Снова раздался смех. Он обрушивался со всех сторон и звучал все громче и громче. Но все-таки импульс шел только с юго-запада, с кухни. И Перри пополз туда. Он дважды споткнулся, один раз чуть не сорвался с импровизированной сцены и дважды увернулся от качающейся маятником кувалды, которая словно исчезала в стенах. Перри облило чем-то липким, ошпарило и ударило током. На какую-то секунду он замер, слыша краем сознания отчаянный писк включившегося от экстренной ситуации биосканера. И через мгновение оказался на кухне.

Здесь было светло и чисто. Холодильник сквозь стеклянную дверцу сиял своей пустотой. И Перри всматривался в нее, казалось, бесконечно долгое время.

— Добро пожаловать, сэр, — сказал мягкий услужливый голос. — Вы желаете продолжить программу?

И если бы Перри умел, он бы засмеялся. Но активированный Кэри Грант вместо него только любезно ответил:

— Выключи ее, моя дорогая.

***

— Вы, как и всегда, успешно справились с заданием, агент Пи, — гордо сказал майор Монограмм. Он, с накинутым на плечи медицинским халатом, сидел на табуретке. 

Перри с трудом разлепил глаза и осмотрелся: кажется, он все-таки умудрился попасть в больницу. Теперь у него было на одно попадание в госпиталь больше, чем у Лак Ки. Перри слабо заурчал.

— Молчите, агент. Вы получили неслабый удар током. Что на опыте показывает нам, что утконосы обладают отличной электрорецепцией, но не электропроводимостью. Но все же, как вы догадались?

Перри забулькал.

— Надо же, — Монограмм покачал головой, — заметили змейку в саду. Кто бы мог подумать, что все эти годы над миром висела угроза из-за компьютерного вируса, работающего методично и тихо, согласно анализу данных. Сначала социальная реклама, игра на биржах, фондовых рынках, продюсирование кинокартин и вклад денег в пенсионные программы для перевоспитавшихся злодеев, поиск возможных вторых половинок и сведение их вместе. Даже подкуп сценариста злодейского профсоюза в конце-концов вошел в список задач. Поразительно.

Перри кратко заурчал.

— Да-да, и программа рассчитала, что Джордж Смит уже слишком стар, хотя он мой ровесник, а я в самом расцвете сил, и ускорила процесс. Карл все еще сидит с анализом кода банковских систем и прочих структур, куда мог проникнуть вирус. Поразительно, — майор пригладил усы. — Быть может, стоит ввести в кодекс конкурса на Мистера Зло правило, что хоть один раз, но каждый злодей…

Перри фыркнул.

— Кстати, доктор Фуфелшмертц со своим новым изобретением мог бы вполне претендовать на звание в этом году. Он решил, что тюремный дизайн ему не к лицу, — майор выдержал паузу под скептическим взглядом Перри и невозмутимо продолжил: — И заказал на ebay розовые очки.

Если бы мог, Перри вздохнул бы. Он прикрыл глаза, слыша удаляющееся эхо «Теперь отдыхайте, а то выглядите, как...». Часы тихонько попискивали о том, что уровень опасности снизился, выдав бегущей строкой информацию, что в этот вечер в местный клуб «Любители красных драже» поступил суперкомпьютер для вычисления вероятности покупки пачек конфет с наибольшим количеством красных драже. 

Доктор Хайнц Фуфелшмертц сидел в тюрьме десять дней и четыре минуты.


End file.
